


Hungry Eyes

by notsogreatwithnames



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Smut, The Faceless Men, The House of Black and White, Training
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-11-08 11:16:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17980298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notsogreatwithnames/pseuds/notsogreatwithnames
Summary: After being invited into the House of Black and White, reader has found herself developing feelings for the mysterious man, but is unsure if he feels the same way.





	Hungry Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> I'm fairly new to the Game of Thrones fandom (super late to the party) but after binge watching, it sparked some writing inspiration I've been lacking. Also been wanting to try and write for other characters and Jaqen intrigued me.....also he's super attractive.

He was watching you again. You didn’t even need to turn your head around to prove it. Ever since he invited you to the House of Black and White, Jaqen H’ghar had kept a protective eye on you.

You had come to Braavos to escape the life you had before. Fate had sent you down the wrong alleyway from the main road and you found yourself surrounded by a group of thieves, hungry for something other than the few coins you carried. You managed to knock one of them out but the other two were more than you could handle. A hit to your face and stomach sent you to the ground when a man dressed in gray robes intervened. You sat on the cobblestone with a bloody lip, watching the man’s fluid movements as he killed all three. He turned back around, offering you his hand.

“Come,” he had said. “A man will help a woman with her injuries.” He led you to the front of a large building; the door split in two colors: black on one half, white on the other. You had healed months ago but still remained in the House of Black and White, sweeping floors and cleaning the bodies of the dead. Those gray eyes always finding you.

You waited until you heard his footsteps getting closer before turning around. Jaqen had started training you to defend yourself. He told you, in his unique way, it was because he never wanted you to be caught in a situation like the one he found you in. During your training sessions, his touches were soft and his body close to yours; placing a hand to your lower back and adjusting your positions to show you how to defend yourself. But during your sparring, he didn’t hold back. All of it confusing to you as you had found yourself developing feelings for the Faceless Man.

Your frustrations finally came to a head during your latest training session. Over and over your body landed hard on the stone floor and Jaqen would extend his hand to help you back up, only to take you down again within a few minutes.

When your head landed on the ground for the tenth time you didn’t take Jaqen’s hand. Instead, you took your staff and swiped it underneath his legs when he wasn’t looking, sending the assassin to the floor. You rolled your body over his, straddling his lap and pinning him to the ground. You pressed the wooden stick against his neck to restrain him. As your chest quickly rose and fell, Jaqen’s eyes widen briefly before returning to their usual blank expression.

His hands still free, he sent a blow to one of your arms and you released the staff by reaction. In one quick motion Jaqen sat up, causing you to fall back some, and tossed the weapon to the side. He then grabbed your arms and pinned them to your sides. You growled in frustration and tried to wiggle your way free, but the man was stronger than you and didn’t budge.

You both stared at each other while catching your breath. His striking eyes penetrated yours and suddenly the realization that you were sitting on his lap entered your mind. Not knowing what had come over you, you moved closer to him and pressed your lips to his. You felt his grip on your arms loosen, but realized Jaqen was not kissing you back. Quickly you moved away from him, embarrassed at what you had just done, and walked out of the large room back towards your chambers. 

Later that evening, having just taken the last pin out of your hair and it cascading over your shoulder, the door to your room creaked open. Your turned around to find Jaqen. Frozen where you stood, you watched him cross the threshold and close the door. You stared at one another, the silence overpowering.

“Why are you here?” you finally managed to squeak out through a dried throat. Though you already knew the answer.

Jaqen’s lips curved upwards, amused at your statement. “A man came to discuss about what happened earlier.”

“Oh.”

A rush of heat flooded your face. You were hoping he would never mention it again. The man hardly showed any emotion and for him to come to your room was unusual.

“A woman is nervous,” he stated, noticing the twitching in your fingertips as your arms folded together. “She has no need to be.”

You cocked your head to the side as he continued to explain.

“A man quite enjoyed the gift a woman bestowed on him.”

“You did?” you asked, shocked at his words.

He gave a short nod. “A man has certain wants…desires he does not allow himself to indulge in often. A man was unsure if a woman felt the same way…until today.”

You couldn’t believe what you were hearing.

“A man has grown fond of the woman in front of him. He thought he should make his intentions known.”

Silence fell upon you both once more. All you wanted was to feel those lips again. On your mouth, on your chest, on your stomach, everywhere on your body.

You shook your head, acknowledging his honesty and took a step closer to him, untying the dark blue robes you wore as you did. The fabric slid off of your body, fully exposing yourself to him. The draft in the air set your skin ablaze in goosebumps and your nipples hardened, but Jaqen only kept eye contact with you. Those piercing gray-blue eyes never leaving yours.

There was a humming in the air and you realized it was the pounding of your heart against your chest. You wondered if the man could hear it too as you reached out to his robes. Carefully, you placed your hands on the leather belt around his waist and started to undo the knot. Jaqen did nothing to stop you and the belt fell to the floor with a thud.

You bit your lower lip as your hands traveled up to his chest and slid underneath the opening of the cloth. His skin was warm and smooth as your fingers explored up his shoulders and down his arms, taking the gray robe with them.

Your eyes faltered for a second as he stood in front you, just as exposed as you were. Hidden beneath the billowy robe was a well built assassin’s body. Smooth muscle adorned his arms, thighs, and stomach, and you swallowed hard before looking back up.

Jaqen’s face still showed no sign of emotion, but as your hands traced down his forearms and your fingertips grazed over his, in one swift move, he pulled you closer to him. His arms wrapped around your waist and you let out a gasp. The sudden movement had caught you off guard.

Pressed against him, your hands moved up his chest to his neck, and then to either side of his face, bringing him closer to you. His strands of red and white hair fell forward as you leaned up and kissed him. Your mind elsewhere, it took a moment for you to realize that, this time, Jaqen was kissing you back. His soft lips parted to deepen the kiss and you followed, allowing his tongue access to explore your mouth.

Standing in the middle of your chambers, Jaqen began guiding you back towards the small cot in the corner. When your legs hit the edge, he broke away from your lips and gently helped you down onto the bedding. You reached your hand out for him and spread your legs, welcoming him to settle between them.

You could feel the tip of his cock brush against your folds and a whimper escaped your lips just as Jaqen leaned forward to reclaim them. He trailed kisses down your throat and around the sensitive spot on your neck, while one his hands traced over the swell of your breast. Every touch of his was getting more and more unbearable. You felt Jaqen everywhere except where you wanted him most and your body was in a frenzy.

“Please,” you whispered to the mysterious man. He paused at your pleading. His eyes caught yours and for a moment you thought you saw them soften before he looked away. He brought the hand that had been teasing your breast down and guided himself inside of you.

Your back arched as he filled you and Jaqen let out the long breath he had been holding in. When he began rocking his hips, your arms and legs wrapped around his sturdy frame. As his thrusts became quicker, the cracks in his stoic facade began to appear. His eyes hooded with lust and low groans and grunts began falling from his lips. For a moment in time, personal pleasure overruled the Faceless Man’s code.

You tried to keep quiet but a particular deep thrust from Jaqen sent a loud moan to escape your body and echo off the stone walls.

Feeling the overflow of warmth pooling within your core you knew it wouldn’t be long till you came undone. You begged Jaqen to keep going and within a few minutes your body was writhing underneath his. You pressed your mouth into his shoulder blade to keep the others in the house from hearing you.

Jaqen followed soon after, releasing himself inside of you. His forehead rested against yours and you placed light kisses on his lips before he rolled off of you. The last thing you remembered before falling asleep was draping your arm over his chest.

When you woke the next morning, you were alone. No trace of the man found within your chambers. You dressed yourself while your brain wondered if the other night was a one time thing. Would a man have given in only once and never again? You weren’t sure if you could stay within these walls if so. Sharing a dwelling with the man you wanted but could never truly have was more than you could bare to think in the early hours.

You opened the door and headed down one of the halls to begin the day’s work when the deep voice stopped you.

“Good morning,” Jaqen said. He walked up to you with a small smile on his slanted lips and a knowing look in his eyes.

“Morning,” you replied. It was unlike him to greet you this way. At least not without wanting some chore to be done. Your face still blushed at the acknowledgment though.

Jaqen turned his head, peering up and down the hall you stood in. Then, looking back towards you with those striking eyes, he leaned in close and placed a soft kiss upon your cheek before continuing down the path he was headed on.

Perhaps you would stay after all.


End file.
